


Days of Reynes

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, game of thrones
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, M/M, Master/Servant, Mild S&M, Minor Original Character(s), OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5998375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fic based on the Game of Thrones TV show, rather than the book as the exchange between Lady Olenna and Tywin Lannister happened on the show. Tywin denied having male affairs but I like to think he did at least once. But I did not want to shy away from how ruthless he is. </p><p>Lawrens Reynes is an OC created specifically for this fic.</p><p>I had previously written this under an alternate pseud but I deleted it so this is a rewrite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days of Reynes

Tywin sat across from Lady Olenna, surprised that his gambit had failed.

“My stomach remains quite strong, however. The only thing that might turn it are details of your grandson's nocturnal activities. Do you deny them?” he asked her.

“Oh no, not at all. A sword swallower through and through,” Lady Olenna replied.

He thought she would deny it or try to cover for her grandson. But she simply shrugged, much to Lord Tywin’s surprise. 

“Did you grow up with boy cousins?” she asked. “Sons of your father’s bannermen, squires, stableboys?”

“Of course,” he answered.

“And you...never?”

“No.”

“Not once? Not in any way.”

He kept her gaze and held his voice steady.

“Never.”

“I congratulate you upon your restraint. But it’s a natural thing, two boys having a go at each other beneath the sheets.”

“Perhaps High Garden has a high tolerance for unnatural behaviour.” 

 

Tywin could have been more honest with Lady Olenna but she had already voiced that rumour about his daughter and son. She’ll get no satisfaction from him on that score. 

And what would she know of it anyway?

-

In the days before the Sixpenny Rebellion, Tytos Lannister played host to the Reynes of House Castamere. It was done with the purposes of solidifying their family ties but, as everyone knew, it was so the Reynes could borrow gold. 

All the same, young Tywin Lannister enjoyed these visits because it afforded him the opportunity to go riding with Lawrens Reyne, a young knight he'd known since they were boys. In the evening, they dined on roast lamb and brought out the second best wine. Tywin joined Lawrens' table. For some reason, Lawrens preferred to sit with the squires. 

It had been a few years since Tywin had seen him and he was struck by how much of a man he looked. His arms filled out his doublet as though they may burst the seams. He had never really looked at a man this way before. He noticed Lawrens returning his gaze and looked away, clearing his throat.

"Tywin. Are you promised to anyone yet?" Lawrens asked.

"Joanna," he answered.

"She must be a true beauty to have caught your eye."

"Yes, she is indeed beautiful," he answered, taking a large sip of wine. "And you Lawrens?"

"Still a free man."

"Oh, I find that hard to believe, a man such as...yourself."

"Such as myself?"

"Well, yes. You have many fine qualities to offer any young maid."

Lawrens chuckled. 

It had been a good hunt that day. Lawrens was good with a bow and expertly took down the doe they would dine on that evening, along with the boar Tywin took down.

At dinner, Lawrens held his gaze as he speared a piece of Tywin’s boar and slowly opened his mouth to place it on his tongue, before quickly devouring it. He raised his eyebrows at Tywin with a smirk.

“Well, I’m flattered that you think I’d make a good husband. I’m sure my family will provide me with a good wife in due course. But right now I’m enjoying my freedom.”

And with that much wine was consumed.

-

 

The feeling in Tywin's stomach betrayed the commanding presence he taught himself to cultivate since his father allowed himself to be mocked at court. He fixed a hard stare at the man in his bed chambers. 

They may think my father a fool, Tywin thought, but even he wouldn't approve of this. Of course, Joanna wouldn't approve but, if he was honest with himself, he was not one to consort among the smallfolk and their brothels and besides, this was a man and he was not yet wed.

"Take off your clothing," he told the man. Tywin sat in a chair and sipped his wine.  
The man did as he was told. He admired his form in his doublet at dinner but as Lawrens undid his laces and pulled it off, he seemed to grow larger the more naked he became. 

This is a Reyne who doesn’t shirk any labour, Tywin thought, admiring the man’s torso. Lawrens returned his gaze.

“What about you?” Lawrens asked.

“All of it,” was Tywin’s reply.

Lawrens remove his britches and confirmed Tywin’s hope that this man did indeed have a nice cock. In a small way, he could see how much someone would want a man like this to take him roughly. But he kept his composure. 

“Come before me,” he commanded. 

Lawrens stood before him. His cock became erect and Tywin looked the man over and smiled slightly.

“Good,” he said. “Now kneel.”

Again, Lawrens did as he was told. 

“Good,” Tywin said again.”Now, will you do as I ask for the rest of this evening?”

“Of course.”

“Then you will ask before I permit you to do anything.”

Lawrens began to laugh.

“Is that funny?” Tywin asked.

“Sorry.” 

Tywin could see Lawrens’ bravado over dinner falling away.

“You will be quiet until I next ask you to speak.”

Tywin looked away and finished his wine, feeling Lawrens’ eyes searching him. 

“Is there something you would like to ask me?”

“I was thinking I’d like to suck your cock.”

Tywin looked at him hard and then softened slightly and said, “You may.”

The man on his knees brought himself to Tywin’s pants and pulled them, his own cock coming free. There was no use hiding it. Tywin was as hard as he had ever been. Lawrens took his time, circling the head with gentle flicks of his tongue. 

Tywin let out a sigh and leaned back on the bed. He propped himself up with one and used the other to guide Lawren’s head around his cock. The women he had been with had done this with him and he always enjoyed it but this was different. Lawrens knew how to use his mouth and hand in a much more efficient and intense manner.

It was beginning to get too intense as his body shuddered as the pleasure of the blowjob spread from his cock outward through his body. He grabbed Lawrens’ hair.

“Stop.”

Lawrens began to take a long suck of Tywin’s cock. 

“I said stop!” he pulled Lawrens off him, his hair still in his hand.

“Yes, Ser Tywin,” he answered in a deep throated voice. 

“Stand up.”

“Yes, Ser Tywin.”

Tywin rose and put his still erect cock back into his pants. 

“Now put your hands on the bed and show me your arse.”

Lawrens did as he was told. Tywin looked at the young man’s behind and it was glorious. He went to his wardrobe and fished out a leather belt and folded it into a loop.

“Are you going to fuck me now, Ser Tywin?” Lawrens asked.

“No. I am going to punish you for not doing as you were told just then. Am I going to strike you with this. Do you understand? Do you agree?”

“Oh, yes.”  
“Yes?”

“Yes, Ser Tywin.”

“Very good.”

Tywin struck Lawrens’ ass five times on each buttock. Enjoying the way they shook and reddened. He did not use full force and he had never done anything like this with the women had known but the moment he saw Lawrens’ body, so beautiful, dark, and muscular, the desire to own it became almost too much to bear. Lawrens’ let out a moan with each blow, gasping for breath when Tywin finished. 

“Lie down on the bed,” Tywin told him.

Lawrens did as he was told and lay down on his side. Tywin lay down behind him and gently traced his fingers over Lawrens’ chest as his kissed his neck softly. 

“You’ve been a good boy so far, Lawrens. I’m going to give you something for that.”

Tywin reached down and started stroking Lawrens’ cock. Lawrens arched his back, turning head so his mouth could find Tywin’s and they kissed deeply. Lawrens came quickly in long, ropey spurts of come that covered Tywin’s hand. Tywin brought it to Lawrens who licked it all clean.

Tywin rolls Lawrens onto his back where his licked the rest of his come off his body. He really just wanted an excuse to put his mouth on that glorious physique. His mouth came to rest at Lawrens and he would forever taste this man’s come in his own mouth whenever he thought of him.

“I want you to fuck me now, “ he told Lawrens softly in his ear.

“Would Ser Tywin like to take off his clothes?” he asked. 

“No, only you will be naked.”

“As you wish.”

Tywin got on all fours and lowered his pants enough so that Lawrens could enter him. It was slowly as first as he ass gradually expanded to take in Lawrens not inconsiderable cock. Tywin’s own penis became erect once more and harder than ever. Lawrens grabbed his hips and started pushing into his lover. Tywin felt a kind of pleasure he had never felt in his life, one women never gave him, but a pleasure that felt so perfect.

Lawrens reached around to grab Tywin’s cock but he slapped it away. He knew he did not need any help. Feeling the cock sliding in and out of his ass and hitting an intense pleasurable spot, Tywin knew he would not need any further help. Within minutes he came in long, thick ropes of semen that soaked his bed sheets. Tywin collapsed on the spot where he came. Lawrens pulled out and lay beside Tywin. He stroked his own cock to finish himself off while looking at his lover and not saying anything. 

 

Shortly after, Tywin resumed his composure and asked Lawrens to leave his chambers, lest anyone suspect them of anything. 

The Reynes left the next day and Tywin soon received news of his wedding to Joanne. 

It would be some time before they would meet again. The next time it happened, Tywin was flooding the mines of Castamere. He did not see Lawrens among the Reynes who fled down there but he was sure he had heard him.


End file.
